


you put my head in such a flurry

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Anal Sex, Australian Character, Bi-Curiosity, Cock Slut, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Korean-American Character, Language Kink, Lube, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Showers, Squirting, Trans Male Character, chan is an idiot but whats new for my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Christopher Chan Bang doesn’t like boys.Or at least, that’s what he told everyone.ETA: I DO NOT CONSENT FOR MY WORKS TO BE TAKEN FROM AO3 AND UPLOADED TO ANY OTHER APPS/SITES





	1. "I'm Not Gay"

**Author's Note:**

> the italics are korean!
> 
> title from fall out boy's song w.a.m.s.
> 
> ages for them,,  
chris, woojin: 22  
minho: 21  
changbin: 20  
jisung: 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris doesn't need another sexuality crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan doesnt know how to describe woojins genitals at first so he calls it clit and dick, just so readers are aware!

Christopher Chan Bang doesn’t like boys.

Or at least, that’s what he told everyone. It’s more a way of getting the attention away from him when the subject of sexuality comes up than anything else. Sure, he’s kissed his fair share of dudes, but it hasn’t been that way, y’know? It’s been for dares, or to piss off some homophobes in public, or because everyone was drunk and no one would remember if he made out with his best friend against a tree.

But he told that best friend - Changbin Seo - about his sexuality troubles. Hell, that’s why he made out with him in the first place, to see if he could figure it out! As you can guess, it didn’t really work. Changbin was still his functioning bisexual best friend, and Christopher was still confused. He knew he liked girls; girls were great, he liked all variations of girls, but boys were still a mystery to him.

“Chris.” Jisung drawled, dragging out the ‘i’. “Please kill me. Death is better than suffering in this heat.” His younger friend was sprawled out in front of Chris’ fan - that was turned on to the highest setting - his orange hair plastered to his forehead. It was an unusually warm day for the end of summer, so their plans of working out in Chris’ backyard had been foiled. Instead they had retreated upstairs to his bedroom, where he had a mini fridge and freezer, that was well stocked with popsicles and cold drinks.

“I’d rather not go to jail for murder, thanks.” Chris responded, chucking another popsicle at his friend’s bare upper body, watching him squeal at the sudden cold with a shit-eating grin. Jisung sat up to glare at him, peeling the popsicle in what was probably supposed to be a threatening way.

“Were it not for the laws of this land, I would have slaughtered you.” He said dramatically before shoving the bright pink ice into his mouth, making Chris giggle. He was about to retort with another meme when his phone rang, shifting his focus to the ‘baby binnie ♡’ displayed on the screen. He pressed the green icon and then turned on the speaker before putting his phone down in front of him on the bed.

“Hey Changbin!” Jisung shouted when he saw the name, and Chris winced at his loudness.

“Ji? Is Chris there too?” Changbin said, his voice unusually quiet.

“Yeah I’m here.” Chris responded, but when Changbin didn’t say anything more he and Jisung looked at each other in confusion.

“Are you still there man?” Jisung said, standing up on his knees next to the bed. There was some rustling and muted conversation on the other end before Changbin’s voice returned.

“Yeah I’m here, just having some problems- Woojin! There you are, oh my God just get in the car again! Sorry, I’m chasing a friend down and I was wondering if he could stay at your place over the end of the week? I would let him stay at my apartment but Minho is bringing his girlfriends- Woojin! Anyway, Minho is bringing his girlfriends over and I promised him they could have the apartment for themselves.”

“What do you mean chasing him down? Where are you Changbin?” Chris said, and then a familiar horn sounded outside his house; when he peeked out Changbin waved at him, and then pointed to a tall figure clad in jean shorts and a cropped T-shirt.

“I have his stuff in the car!” Changbin shouted, his words echoing through the phone before Jisung ended the call. Chris sighed deeply.

“A’ight! We’ll come downstairs!” He shouted back before turning around and grabbing a sleeveless button down on the way out of his room. He didn’t bother buttoning it however, so it hung loosely around his muscular frame. Jisung was right on his heels, not even bothering to put on his shirt again.

“Have you met this Woojin before?” Jisung asked when they reached the bottom floor, and Chris shook his head before opening the door out. Changbin had parked his car and was together with the taller person - Woojin - carrying duffel bags up to the house.

Chris’s first impression of Woojin up close was ‘oh fuck, he’s pretty?’, when he took in the guy’s charming smile and shoulder length, light brown hair. He had one piercing in each ear, simple black rings that complimented his skin tone.

“Hi, I’m Woojin.” He said, and Chris couldn’t help but smile back when he heard his smooth voice.

“I’m Jisung, this is Chris.” Jisung said. “I can take your bags if you want!” He then offered, and Woojin handed over his duffel bag with a grateful smile. Jisung and Changbin walked past Chris into the house, and Chris stepped to the side and gestured into his house.

“Welcome in.” He said, and Woojin’s smile grew, showing cute bunny teeth. 

“I know it was on short notice but the whole problem came up today.” Changbin said as Chris closed the door behind him, and the latter smiled and shook his head.

“No worries mate, my parents are out for the weekend anyway.” He responded, noticing that Changbin had taken his shirt off and decided to do it as well. “Wanna go up to my room? I have popsicles and soda.” He said, and the four were soon seated in his room; Jisung reclaimed his spot in front of the fan, Changbin sank down in his bean bag, and Woojin joined Chris on the bed, he too discarding his shirt.

“Yo, I love your tattoo man! Where did you get that done?” Jisung exclaimed when Woojin revealed his upper body, showing the tattoo of a bear paw print among roses on his hip.

“Oh, in Seoul, two years ago. It was a birthday gift from my brother.” Woojin said, trailing a finger over the ink. “It was also to piss off my conservative grandparents.” He added with a giggle.

“Oh, that’s why I got my belly button pierced. My dad’s an asshole so my mom divorced him, but I have to see him everytime he invites us to the beach, so he has to look at my piercings.” Jisung said proudly, and Changbin snorted.

“He’s a douche. Hey, remember when I pretended to be your boyfriend for like a year just so he would get off your ass about ‘not having a girlfriend yet’?” He said, adding quotation marks around the last words, catching the popsicle Chris threw to him. 

“Pretended? I had to thirdwheel you constantly, and you actually hooked up!” Chris complained, and Woojin laughed.

“Hey! It was to convince my roommate at the time!” Jisung whined, earning a smack on the thigh from Changbin.

“Yeah, the first time!” Changbin retorted, and while the two bickered Chris found Woojin’s eyes and gave him a look that said ‘can you believe these two?’. Woojin hid his snort behind his hand, gladly accepting the soda can he was handed.

“Are they always like this together?” He asked quietly as he popped the can, and Chris nodded, fondly watching his best friends.

“I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Woojin was interesting, and Chris took a quick liking to him. He was interested in a lot of the same things as Chris, had a lovely singing voice, could eat just about as much as him and was - dare he say it - very attractive. He also seemed to like pleasing Chris, even if it was just small things like letting him braid his hair and giving him the crusts when they ordered pizza for a late night meal.

Jisung and Changbin had left after a prolonged argument over whether or not their relationship had been real, and Chris and Woojin had sat down to eat a proper dinner consisting of rice and beef, before falling asleep on the couch while watching _ Elementary _.

It had seemed to him like it would just be a normal couple days of hanging out and making a new friend. So Chris wasn’t sure how they had ended up like this, sitting on opposite ends of his bed in their underwear. They had played dirty truth or dare, and it had… escalated. He kept his gaze on Woojin’s face, knowing he would most likely drool if he looked anywhere else on him.

“Having fun?” Woojin said quietly, nodding to Chris’ tented boxers. Chris blushed, but made no move to cover himself. 

"Aren't you?" He responded breathlessly. Woojin chuckled, and Chris followed his hand with his eyes as he ran it down his chest and dipped it into his underwear; Chris felt a stitch of disappointment when he saw that Woojin wasn't hard, but then Woojin pulled his hand out again, fingers glistening. 

"A lot of fun." He said before slowly sucking the slick from each individual finger. Chris let out a heavy breath, and Woojin giggled at his open-mouthed expression. "I was expecting you to know how vaginas work." He added, and Chris blushed, rubbing at his face with one hand. 

"I know how they work, I just y’know, I wasn't expecting you to have one." He mumbled, and Woojin let his hand fall down on the bed again, raising an eyebrow at him.

"How presumptuous of you.” He teased, and Chris shrugged.

“What can I say, clueless cis guy over here.” Woojin snorted at that.

“So you’ve never seen a trans guy masturbate?” He asked, and Chris shook his head slowly. “Wanna see?” Chris choked on his own spit, eyes as big as plates.

“I, what? I-I mean yeah. Yeah.” He struggled out, and Woojin smiled at him before shimmying out of his underwear, keeping his legs together as he threw the boxers to the floor. Chris knew he probably looked like a pervert, staring with an open mouth at Woojin’s beautiful legs.

“Take off your underwear.” Woojin said, voice low and demanding; Chris swallowed before obeying, his cock springing free and slapping against his stomach. His black underwear joined Woojin’s gray pair on the floor, and Chris didn’t know whether to cover himself or to be shameless about it. He didn’t have much more time to wonder however, as Woojin shifted around and then let his legs fall to the sides, and Chris sucked in a huge breath.

‘Hot’ was his first thought, when he saw it. It? He didn’t know what Woojin would call his own junk. The clit - dick? - was large and erect, and the lips and hole were slick and shiny. He had always had a thing for smaller dicks, though the ones he had come in contact with had always been attached to girls. He thought they were cute in a weird way, but he also liked how they looked in contrast to average sized cocks, like his own. Woojin? Woojin was just his taste.

“Fuck.” He breathed out, and Woojin bit his lip. “That’s- wow.”

“Does the size surprise you?” He asked with a small smile, and Chris nodded fervently.

“How did it even, wow? It’s much bigger than I thought it could be.” He admitted.

“I did have surgery two years ago. Best decision of my life.” Woojin said, and the delighted smile on his face was a break in the mood that had been established, but it warmed Chris’ chest.

“It’s fucking hot, I can tell you that.” He said, hands curling in his sheets to resist touching himself. Woojin winked at him before reaching down and grabbing his length with his thumb and pointer finger, using his middle finger to reach down and gather slick.

“I can see that, you’re wetter than me.” Woojin mused, and when Chris looked at his own dick he could see the precum dripping down his stomach. He whined a little, entranced by the way Woojin had wrapped his fingers around his dick and started to squeeze and rub.

“Can I touch myself too? Is, is that okay?” He asked, sounding just a little desperate, and Woojin breathed out hard through his nose and nodded, letting out a low groan when Chris wrapped a hand around his aching cock.

“How polite.” Woojin joked, but he looked as flustered and turned on as Chris felt. He snaked his other hand up to his mouth and pushed two fingers in, sucking noisily on the digits. Chris gulped, eyes dragging so, so slow over Woojin’s body, taking in his long limbs, the way his stomach tensed up, the way his hole clenched around nothing. 

Chris averted his eyes before reaching up and pinching his nipples, a whiny moan leaving his mouth. He dared to look up at Woojin through his bangs, gasping when he saw Woojin had started fingering himself in the moments Chris hadn’t been watching. 

“Oh gods, please, now I’m jealous. I wanna finger myself too.” He whined, and Woojin laughed quietly.

“I mean if you have lube in here, go ahead. I definitely won’t mind.” He said, making Chris blush more furiously than he already was, the heat spreading down his chest too. He kept eye contact with Woojin as he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He scooted down so he could reach his asshole, and he didn’t miss the way Woojin was watching his every move, like a hungry wolf staring down its prey. 

The first finger stung a little, but the pain quickly transformed into pleasure, making his dick twitch. Woojin’s eyes on him only elevated the sensations.

“You look like a dream. So fucking good.” Woojin suddenly said, just as Chris pushed the second finger in, and the sudden praise made the knot in his stomach tighten more.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” He quipped, but it fell flat when his voice broke on the last syllable.

“I’m completely serious, _ Channie_.” Oh fuck, Chris was screwed. 

He had told Woojin his Korean name the day after he arrived, and Woojin had immediately used it to cute his way into getting the last slice of pizza. And now Woojin seemed to have figured out his biggest kinks one by one; being praised, and being called his Korean name in bed.

“W-Woojin…” He whimpered, throwing his head back as he desperately plunged two fingers harder into himself, using his other hand to rub the head of his dick.

“_Channie_…” Woojin mumbled, and then gasped sharply. He seemed to have found just the angle to rub himself, because he bent forward, neck stiff and stomach tensed up. Chan groaned, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last long looking at Woojin in such deep pleasure, tan skin glistening with the thin layer of sweat covering it.

His orgasm built so sneakily that it surprised him when it hit. His body convulsed, cum shooting powerfully and hitting him in the face and on the chin, the lewdness of it making it all feel more intense. He was unfocused in the aftershocks, barely registering Woojin’s loud moaning of his name.

“_Channie, shit, I’m gonna- Ah!_” The whined Korean made his eyes snap open, just in time to watch Woojin’s body shake as his powerful orgasm ripped through him, one hand clutching the bedsheets hard. Chris groaned, letting go of his softening dick as he sat up and blinked a few times, breathing heavily as Woojin also came down from his high, thighs clenched together and his damp hands pressed to his chest. Their eyes met for a second but then they both looked away, a slightly awkward silence settling over them.

“Wow.” Chris finally said, letting out a dry laugh as he sat up properly. “That was… That was fucking incredible.” He added on a smile, in hopes that it would make Woojin feel less awkward. It worked, because the tension in Woojin’s shoulders disappeared, and his face split up into a smile.

“Yeah? You were fucking hot.” He responded, dropping his hands back into his lap. “Oh gods, I’m so sticky. Do you have wet wipes in here?” He laughed, and Chris could only agree with his discomfort, his cum having started to dry on his own skin.

“I don’t, but I think a shower would be better.” He said, wiping off some cum on his dirtied sheets before standing up from the bed. Woojin yawned and nodded, getting up as well and crouching so he could get clothes from his duffel bag. Feeling like it would be creepy if he looked for too long, Chris turned away and went to his wardrobe instead, picking out underwear and his softest pair of pyjama pants.

“Y’know, you have lube leaking out of your ass.” Woojin said casually, and Chris spun around, looking at him in indignation. He searched his appearance for something to retort with but came up empty-handed.

“You have-! Shut up.” He grumbled, grabbing Woojin’s underwear from the floor and chucking it at him, hitting his chest. The other man laughed, shaking his head.

“Wanna shower together?” Woojin suggested, a light blush dusting across his face, and Chris cursed his genetics for making him so pale and making his own blush way more obvious.

“Yeah sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy oh boy


	2. "I'm So Gay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is having another sexuality crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight, woojins genitals are called cunt at one point. other than that theres no warning needed i think?

Christopher Chan Bang was not sure that he wanted to shower with Woojin.

Or at least, that’s what he told himself as he turned on the shower to let the water heat up.

“You can take that beige towel afterwards, it’s clean.” He said and pointed out the towel to Woojin, who nodded and placed his clean clothes on the sink counter. 

“Oh, I have to go get something for my scars, I’ll be right back.” Woojin said suddenly, leaving the bathroom before Chris could ask what scars he meant. He shrugged and decided to step into the shower, since the water had warmed to a comfortable temperature. He stepped in, sighing at the water beating down his back. He leaned his head forward, letting the stream soak his brown curls.

He heard the door open again and he lifted his head again to see Woojin put a jar of something on the counter and then climb into the shower and draw the curtain around them.

“Welcome.” Chris deadpanned, and Woojin giggled before leaning his head against Chris’ and reaching past him, picking up a bottle of shampoo after examining the shelf for a few seconds.

“‘For curly and textured hair’. This yours?” He said, and Chris nodded with a yawn, surprised when Woojin grabbed him by the shoulders and rearranged him so he wasn’t directly under the water anymore, and then squeezed out a dollop of shampoo onto his head.

“What are you doing Woojie?” Chris mumbled sleepily, Woojin chuckling at the nickname.

“I’m helping you wash your hair _ Channie_.” Oh fuck, there it was again, but it was somehow worse now. Maybe it was how Woojin was also sleepy, his slightly raspy voice reflecting that, or how he was murmuring directly into Chris’ ear. Chris shivered, dipping his head back so he wouldn’t get suds in his eyes.

“You have nice hands Woojie.” He said, mostly to bring the attention to something other than his squirminess.

“Woojie sounds so American, _ Channie_.” Woojin said back. “Why don’t you call me _ Woojinnie _ instead?” He added in a whisper and Chris shuddered at his proximity.

“_Woojinnie?_” He tried out the syllables on his tongue, liking the way they rolled in his mouth, and Woojin hummed behind him in contentedness.

“_Your voice is lovely in Korean._” He said and Chris flushed redder.

“_You don’t think my accent is weird?_” He asked, glancing over his shoulder. Woojin breathed out hot against his shoulder, lips brushing over his skin before they were gone, and he was grabbing the shower head from its stand.

“_I think it’s hot._” The whisper was barely heard before Woojin reached around and gently grabbed Chris’ chin to tip his head back to rinse his hair out. Chris held his breath and closed his eyes, only opening them when the stream disappeared from his head. He turned around, and he suddenly realised that he had to look up slightly to meet Woojin’s eyes. That also put him at the perfect height to hook his chin over Woojin’s shoulder if he hugged him.

“_Can I wash your hair too?_” He asked, hand skimming over his arm casually.

“_If you have something that works for dyed hair._” Woojin answered and when Chris turned back to rifle through the bottles he felt how the other man loosely wrapped his hand around his hip, squeezing gently. “Can I sit on the floor? I’m used to sitting down in the shower.” He added, and Chris smiled at him over his shoulder, picking out his brother’s shampoo.

“Get down there then.” They maneuvered around so Woojin was sitting cross legged with Chris kneeling behind him, massaging the shampoo into his roots. Woojin moaned quietly when he scratched his scalp, and Chris bit his lip to hold in the admissions of deep desire.

“We should order some food after this, I’m hungry.” Woojin yawned, and Chris snorted.

“That’s usually what an orgasm does to you. I could go for some pizza right now.” He answered, tilting Woojin’s head back to rinse the shampoo out. When he had gotten all the suds out, Woojin opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“_That sounds lovely Channie._” Chris’ heart pounded in his chest, and he splashed Woojin with water to hide his own blushing cheeks.

Even if it was only five in the afternoon when the finished their meal, they decided to rest in the garden, cuddled together on a thick blanket in the small grove of maple trees. It was still hot so they had changed into shorts, and Chris was fascinated by Woojin’s upper body. The contrast between his own milky tone and Woojin’s caramel tone, mixing together like ice cream and topping in a delicious swirl.

“How often do you work out _ Channie_?” Woojin asked, squirming just a little under Chris’ exploring hands.

“Mhm, three times a week. Do you like the muscles?” Chris jokingly flexed his pecs and biceps, but Woojin nodded unashamedly, large hand absentmindedly cradling one of his pecs and softly stroking the skin with his thumb.

“I’m sure you’ve heard it before but you’re a very attractive guy.” Woojin said, and Chris rubbed at his face with his free hand, awkwardly chuckling.

“I guess I get my fair share of compliments.” He quipped back, and Woojin’s smile warmed his heart. Then the other man yawned loudly and snuggled into Chris’ shoulder, his thick hair tickling Chris’ neck.

“_Let’s take a nap, Channie._” 

“_Alright._” They rearranged so Chris was spooning Woojin, chin tucked snugly over his shoulder. Their position had Woojin pressing his ass against Chris’ crotch, but Chris tried to focus on the warmth emenating from his soft skin and his gentle breathing instead. 

They drifted off fairly quickly, and when they woke up the sun was much lower on the sky. Chris felt a little disoriented at first, not used to sleeping outside, but then mild embarassment set in when he realised he was hard and rocking subconsciously against Woojin. He went to move away but Woojin held him still, looking over his shoulder with sleepy eyes.

“Why’d you stop?” He mumbled, and Chris huffed out a breath-like laugh.

“You don’t have anything against me humping you in my sleep?” He asked quietly into his ear, and Woojin shook his head.

“I would have stopped you earlier if I didn’t like it.” He said, and Chris hummed, moving the arm that was laying over Woojin’s stomach and gripping his hip instead, grinding against him firmer, more determined.

“I feel like I’m sixteen again.” He muttered, and Woojin giggled. 

“Did you dry hump in your garden when you were sixteen?” He teased, and Chris pinched his stomach.

“I wish I did. Never been this adventurous with sex before.” He said directly into his ear, and moaned when Woojin grinded back on him.

“Wanna be more adventurous than this?” He said, turning his head and staring pointedly at Chris’ lips. Chris moaned and surged forward to press their mouths together, slipping his tongue in between his soft lips. Woojin’s mouth was warm and wet, tasting sweet like the soda they had drunk earlier. Woojin grabbed his hand and guided it in under the waistband of his shorts, pushing it down so he felt his wetness.

“Fuck.” Chris whispered, running his fingers along his slit and plunging deeper in, nearly overwhelmed by the soft heat. Woojin gasped at the sudden intrusion, clenching around his fingers.

“_Fuck Channie._” He mumbled, squirming from the stimulation. “_Can you fuck me Channie?_” Chris swallowed heavily, pulling back to look at Woojin’s face; his lips were red and slick, his pupils blown out as he stared up at him.

“_Here? Out here?_” He asked and Woojin nodded eagerly. “I-I need to get a condom at least.” He added and Woojin bit his lip.

“Get lube as well.” When Chris furrowed his eyebrows he chuckled. “I’m not gonna let you fuck me in the ass without lube, mister.” At that Chris scrambled to get up - drawing a laugh from the other man at his eagerness - and ran back into the house and up to his room. He was glad he kept his stuff in his nightstand, and he shoved a couple of condoms in his pocket and grabbed his bottle of lube before sprinting down the stairs and back out. He looked around the yard, knowing the maple grove would shield them from view, but still wanting to make sure no one could see them. He ducked back in between the trees, choking on his own spit when he saw a nude Woojin standing and bent forward against a tree, legs spread so he could jack himself off.

“You look so fucking hot.” Chris breathed out, dropping the lube next to Woojin’s feet so he could grab the other man’s ass with both hands.

“I thought you would like it.” Woojin smirked, and gasped when Chris swatted his ass.

“Want me to prep you? He asked, and when Woojin nodded readily and jutted his ass out Chris picked up the lube again, holding it between his knees while opening a condom to roll it onto his fingers. He kneeled, peppering Woojin’s legs with kisses while lubing up his fingers. The first digit made Woojin breathe heavier and the second had him swearing quietly as Chris diligently scissored his fingers. Chris smiled to himself, a little smug at how Woojin’s legs were shaking with his ministrations.

“Stop.” Woojin suddenly croaked, and Chris stilled immediately.

“What’s wrong?” He worried, and Woojin turned his head to him and gave him a tired smile.

“Nothing I just- I think I’m ready.” He breathed out, and Chris bit his lip.

“You sure? It’ll be a bit of a stretch.” He said, and Woojin nodded.

“I can take it, don’t worry.” So Chris carefully pulled his fingers out and stood up, discarding the used condom on the ground, reminding himself to pick it up later. He pulled off his shorts entirely and kicked them to the side and then pulled on a fresh condom. After lubing up he lined himself up with Woojin’s asshole, one hand on his hip to hold him steady.

“Ready?” The question came out breathless, and when Woojin nodded he started pushing in, slowly.

“_Fuck…_” Woojin mumbled, face screwed up as he tried to get used to the feeling. Chris ran his free hand down his back, trying to offer comfort. “_Move Channie._” Chris pulled himself out a bit and pushed in slowly again, carefully building up his speed. 

“_Woojinnie, it feels so good._” Chris mumbled, and Woojin rocked back on his cock, straightening up so they were standing back to chest.

“_Your cock feels amazing Channie, fuck me harder._” Woojin whispered, and Chris looped his arm around his chest so he could thrust into him at a better angle. Woojin moaned, shifting the weight from both hands to only one and moving his free hand to rub his dick. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by footsteps from the neighbors garden, and they both stilled, listening with their hearts in their throats.

“No I think the Bang family is out actually! I’ve only seen the oldest son but he’s probably not home.” They looked at each other, barely suppressing a giggle. They couldn’t see anything due to the trees, but if Chris strained his neck he could peek out between branches. The movement pushed him farther into Woojin, and the other whimpered. Chris looked down at him in surprise, but when he felt how he was clenching down on his cock he smirked to himself. He leaned in so his mouth was right next to Woojin’s ear.

“You like that? That someone could hear us out here?” He whispered, and got exactly the reaction he wanted; Woojin let out a choked whimper and a shudder went through his entire body, and he stroked himself harder.

“Fuck, _ yes Channie. _ It gets me so turned on…” He breathed out, and whimpered again when Chris snaked one hand down to his crotch and ran his fingers along his dick; he let him take over the stroking, bracing himself against the tree with both hands again. 

“Yeah? It’s made you really wet, _ Woojinnie. _ You’re dripping all over your thighs.” He whispered hotly, tongue poking out to trace along the shell of Woojin’s ear. Woojin moaned unabashedly, rocking back on Chris’ cock with vigor. “What do you find so hot about it?” He added as he started tracing up and down Woojin’s neck, nipping at the caramel skin, marking it hot and raspberry red.

“It’s- fuck! It’s the idea of being caught… what if they see me getting fucked silly, and it feels too good to stop, so I just keep going.” Woojin said shakily, head lolling back onto Chris’ shoulder. “I think I just- ah! I just like feeling slutty.” Chris groaned against his skin, thrusting harder into his ass and slipping a finger into Woojin’s cunt, his slick smearing on Chris’ hand.

“_Fuck, that’s hot. _ It’s pretty slutty to get someone to fuck you outside like this.” Chris murmured, and Woojin stuck his tongue out, breathily whining from his throat.

“You like the sluttiness, don’t you?” He whispered, and Chris growled quietly in answer. “You like having a slut on your cock, don’t you?” He added in a sultry tone, rolling his hips like he was dancing.

“Gods, it’s like you were made to take cock.” Chris groaned. With every thrust it was like Woojin was sucking him back in. He was rubbing his dick with his palm, fingers rubbing inside his lips, and Woojin was moaning directly next to his ear, grunts and moans and whines being practically punched out of his throat. 

“Shit, fuck, _ Channie I’m getting close._” Woojin moaned suddenly, and Chris could only groan in unison.

“Cum for me, you slut.” He mumbled, and Woojin whimpered. It only took a few thrusts until his body was convulsing, and warm liquid dribbled down Chris’ hand. Chris orgasmed only a few seconds later, digging his fingers into Woojin’s skin.

After they both had stilled, bodily fluids dripping from them, Woojin grunted and slipped off of Chris’ softening cock. He steadied himself on the maple but then sank down on the ground, leaning his head on the trunk.

“_Shit._” He breathed out, and Chris wobbled next to him, quietly laughing.

“Yeah, I agree.” He carefully pulled off the condom and tied it off, throwing it next to the other condom.

“I’m soaked dude.” Woojin chuckled, letting Chris pull him into a standing position. His thighs were shimmering all over, the same liquid that covered Chris’ hand. 

“You squirted.” Chris suddenly realised, and Woojin flushed.

“Yeah, that’s usually what happens when I do anal.” He admitted, and swatted Chris on the shoulder when the man smiled smugly at him.

They wiped themselves off as well as they could with the blanket and then pulled on their clothes again. Woojin draped himself on the couch as soon as they came into the living room, while Chris went to toss the blanket in the washing machine. When he came back he laid on top of him, completely ignoring his protests.

“You’re poking me.” He whined, and Chris snorted.

“You weren’t complaining about that earlier.” He quipped, and Woojin mimicked him in a mocking tone. Chris proceeded to jab his chin into Woojin’s collarbone, earning a hard pinch on the hip.

“Let’s stop being so gay.” Woojin stuck his tongue out at him, and Chris shrugged.

“I mean I’m not, so.”

“Me neither. I mean technically, I’m bisexual, but we can tone down the gay now.” Chris chuckled, and then froze.

“Oh my gods, I just had sex with a guy.” He sat up on top of Woojin, who pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at him in confusion.

“Yeah? And?” 

“I’ve never had sex with a guy before!” He threw his hands up in the air, and Woojin shrugged.

“Is it a big thing?” He asked, and Chris let out a big breath before answering.

“I just realised I’m attracted to guys, it’s a big thing!” Woojin’s mouth dropped open, and then he started giggling.

“Wh-what? What? Oh my gods, what? You just figured that out?” He managed to get out, and when Chris nodded he burst out in hysterical laughter.

“Hey! This isn’t funny _ Woojinnie, _ I just figured it out!” Chris pouted, but Woojin’s laughter was dangerously contagious, high pitched and adorable, and he was quickly consumed with laughter as well. 

After the laughter died down they laid breathlessly in a pile on the couch, and Chris rubbed away the stray tears on his cheeks.

“So you like boys?” Woojin asked, and Chris nodded. Woojin smiled at him, and then sat up straight so they were on the same level. He cradled his face gently and kissed him equally gently. Chris blushed, and when they pulled away he could barely look Woojin in the eye.

“What was that for?” He mumbled, and Woojin pecked him.

“Thought you deserved one.” And instead of answering Chris just kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [the song that i got the chapter names from](https://youtu.be/uxLz5aWl4Mg)
> 
> come say hi!  
[my twitter!](https://twitter.com/toothywoochan)  
[my curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/toothywoochan)


End file.
